Welcome Back, Jack!
'''Welcome Back, Jack! is the twenty-first episode of the fourth season.' Plot Jack was lonely at Ulfstead Castle and he missed his friends; he had recently been brought to the estate for an important project by the Earl. As he unloaded Paxton's trucks from the Blue Mountain Quarry, Jack didn't say much at all which surprised Paxton. "You're usually so chatty, Jack!" he said worriedly. Jack sighed. "Oh, I've been taken away from the things I've been around since my first day. I guess it's just torn me up." "You don't look torn up!" said Paxton. "No, not like physically torn up. I meant emotionally." Jack scooped up the last of the stone from the last truck, but he wasn't paying attention and poured the stone all over a shipment of artifacts, and the Earl arrived just in time to see it. "Oops..." "Jack! The stone was supposed to go in that pile you started up! I hope you haven't damaged my sculpture of a tram engine!" cried Sir Robert. "A tram engine?" asked Paxton just as his guard blew his whistle. "Come on, Paxton! No time to chat!" said the driver and Paxton scurried off back to the Blue Mountain Quarry. As he raced along, he kept on thinking about Jack. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Paxton arrived with his empty trucks. "You seem to be in a hurry, there." observed Luke. "I met Jack at Ulfstead Castle. He's been stationed there to rebuild Toby's old branch line, I think. This new line is supposed to connect to the estate." Suddenly, Luke got an idea. "I know. I can bring Jack's old friends back! Then he won't be so homesick!" "I don't think that's a good idea, Luke. It's not a good idea to get into somebody elses' business." warned Rheneas. Luke knew Rheneas was right, but he still wanted to help. "Come on. Shunt those trucks, and pretty soon, you won't be thinking about Jack." said Skarloey. Luke sighed and set to work. A while later, it was time for Luke to deliver his train of gravel to the castle grounds. Luke was pleased; he would be able to pay Jack a visit. At the castle, Jack was busy talking to Stephen. "I'm sorry, Stephen, but Ulfstead isn't my home." said Jack. "Well, you know what they say. 'Home Sweet Home."' chuckled Stephen. Just then, Luke puffed in. "Hello, Jack! Guess what? I have a surprise!" "What surprise?" asked Jack. Stephen chuckled; he had heard about it from Skarloey earlier. Just then, a horn sounded and a little green diesel appeared in the distance. It was Paxton and on a flatbed, was Alfie. "Part of it is Alfie. The second part if the message that Alfie has for you." "Message? Alfie?!" "That's right!" chuckled Paxton as he rolled into the estate. Alfie smiled. "Hello, Jack! It's been a long time now! How's the work at the castle?" "Oh, Alfie. It's been horrible! I don't feel Really Useful here." "Well, don't worry! Ms. Jenny has conviced the Earl to let you come home!" Jack was so happy, he couldn't think of anything to say, so instead he raced around the estate. "Woohoo!" Luke laughed. "Calm down, little fella. You don't wanna knock over that statue!" warned Stephen, so Jack stopped and slowly backed away from the statue of a tram engine. "That tram engine is one of Toby's brothers!" explained Stephen. But Jack wasn't concentrating on the statue; he just wanted to come home. "There's room on the flatbed, Jack!" said Paxton. "Goodbye, Stephen! Thank you, and I'll be back! Maybe..." said Jack as he boarded the flatbed and Paxton took Jack back to the Sodor Construction Yard. There was a huge part for Jack as he went back to his friends. Thomas was waiting with a shipment of Diesel oil. "Look who's back!" he observed. "Guess what? Jack's back in the Pack!" cheered Alfie. "Welcome back, Jack!" cheered the Pack. Characters *Thomas *Paxton *Stephen *Skarloey *Rheneas *Luke *Jack *Alfie *Ned *Kelly *Byron *Buster *Ms. Jenny *Sir Robert Norramby *Rusty ''(cameo) *Toby (mentioned) Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes